


We'll Meet For Lunch (After The War)

by CJSavvy



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dominion War (Star Trek), Fanmix, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Playlist, Spotify, Unhappy Ending, but also not pining, not for long, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSavvy/pseuds/CJSavvy
Summary: A playlist for Elim and Garak surviving the Dominion War. Spoilers for the end of the series.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 2





	We'll Meet For Lunch (After The War)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just another work of fandom-y love. Lyrics quoted are from the song immediately preceding the quote. 
> 
> The use of the song "King" in this fanmix inspired by this amazing youtube video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDKE9aRp7ow&t=3s
> 
> Don't know how to post cover art here. Trust me, y'all aren't missing anything anyways :P

Spotify playlist link: <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ikdqBDhJlsnkG8p6CCYq1?si=tDelSGFQQsaMsksJpRwV2A>

_Trust is inadvisable during a war. Trust remains a personal failing._

1\. Heroes & Thieves

Vanessa Carlton

"Heroes and Thieves at my door  
I can't seem to tell them apart anymore"

2\. When You Were Young

The Killers

"You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save your from your old ways  
You play forgiveness"

3\. Cracking Codes

Andrew Bird

"You don't need a secret code  
No need to play at being spies  
And though I may speak to you in tongues  
We don't need Rosetta Stone  
To know how this song is sung"

4\. Close Friends

James Newton Howard

_The lists of dead keep coming. Regrettable actions are taken._

5\. The Riley Boys

Carol Denney

"It’s so hard to read the news  
And so beautiful outside  
And the world that seemed so wide  
Now seems so broken"

6\. I'll Be Good

Jaymes Young

"I've been cold, I've been merciless  
But the blood on my hands scares me to death"

_A relationship starts as if it had always been._

7\. Parking Lot-Dialogue

Cast (A Star Is Born Soundtrack)

"Tell me something, boy  
Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void?  
Or do you need more?"

8\. Who You Love (feat. Katy Perry)

John Mayer

"And I tried to run before  
But I'm not running anymore  
'Cause I've fought against it hard enough to know

that you love, who you love"

_The chaos of war brings strains and separations._

9\. Love Brought Weight

Old Sea Brigade

"Love brought weight to this heart of mine  
Gone to waste in due time"

10\. In These Arms

The Swell Season

"You are restless  
I was somewhere less secure...

...Cause maybe I was born to hold you in these arms  
Maybe I was born to hold you in these arms"

_Garak leaves. Cardassia is always first._

11\. King

Lauren Aquilina

"Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be King again"

_It doesn't cure the longing._

12\. Ode To A Friend

Old Sea Brigade

"This is me thinking  
I think all about you"


End file.
